Tales of a Cross Dresser
by Just Alex
Summary: Sasuke is running from his fangirls when he meets Naru, the girl that only wanted to return his wallet. Of course, he is instantly intrigued. Naruto as a cross dresser! SasukexNaruto AU
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a Cross Dresser

Chapter One  
The Mysterious Girl Who Did Not Stalk

Naruto took another long look at his reflection. The mirror showed him a beautiful (although admittedly flat-chested) girl, with shoulder-length golden-blonde hair and cerulean eyes framed by long, light eyelashes. The whisker scars that usually marred his cheeks were nearly invisible now, buried underneath expertly applied make-up. That was the only make-up he wore, though, and it was barely noticeable, the color of the powder carefully chosen to perfectly match his tanned skin. Naruto's hair was thick enough that the wig didn't itch, and the orange, knee-length dress was his favorite, the soft cotton made softer by use. He had bought it because it also had blue trim, and the blue sash that cinched in the waist made his body seem more feminine, more curved; false proof to encourage the lie. He wore blue sandals and even wore girl's underwear—boxers made the dress look odd. He'd even shaved his legs—it wouldn't do for a delicate, beautiful girl to have hairy legs. The only thing about him now that was the same as it was in school was the necklace around his neck that bore his family crest.

Of course, no one knew that besides him, since as a boy he always kept it beneath his shirt.

He was ready to go out now.

xXxXx

Naruto had noticed just a month ago how girls and boys were always treated differently. (He's a bit slow, alright?) Whenever a boy was late to class, he was given a lecture on the importance of punctuality. When a girl was late, they were given a disapproving scowl and told not to do it again.

On the bus, boys were expected to give their seats to girls, if there were no other seats available.

Boys opened doors for girls.

They carried their stuff.

They bought the girls gifts.

They paid for the meals.

No matter how Naruto looked at it, girls always seemed to get the better part of the deal.

Nobody in this town liked him, but maybe if they didn't know it was him…if they thought he was, say, just a sweet girl…

So, Naruto had gone to the next town over and purchased a blonde wig the same color as his hair but longer, make-up to hide his distinct scars, and an entire wardrobe for his new feminine side.

The first day he had tested his disguise, he had received nothing but smiles and oddly flattering stares from other boys his age. He had gone into the ice cream parlor and hadn't received a single glare. He had even eaten dinner at the ramen hut, and the only odd look he got was when he began to eat.

But then, perhaps he shouldn't have wolfed it down like always…girls didn't usually do that, did they?

The second day, people recognized him as the same girl as yesterday, greeting him with smiles and waves.

The third day he went to a candy store and got a discount from the teenaged boy because he was "just too cute."

By the fourth day, Naruto had decided that he could definitely live with this.

xXxXx

"Hmm, now where should I go today?" Naruto whistled as he walked through the streets of Konoha, waving cheerily to the people he passed.

Perhaps he could go to the candy store again? No, that would be leading that boy on… Maybe the jewelry store? Perhaps earrings would suit him…Clip-on, of course.

Drowing out his thoughts, Naruto began to notice a light rumbling beneath his feet. "What on earth…?"

And then he heard the screaming.

"Oh shit."

Quickly, Naruto pressed himself against the wall of the building he was passing and waited for the stampede to arrive. Just as he had thought, a pale boy with blue-black hair ran past. He was soon followed by an enormous hoard of screaming girls, all crying out his name and nearly foaming at the mouth with obsessive excitement.

"SASUKE!! Sasuke, WAIT UP!!"

Naruto pressed himself further back against the brick wall and waited for the street to clear of the deadly swarm. When they had all passed and the dust had settled, he stepped away from the wall into the empty street.

And something soft squished beneath his foot.

Curious, Naruto bent down and picked up a black wallet. He flipped it open to see who it belonged to—

And nearly dropped it in shock.

The wallet was full to bursting with bills and lined with credit cards. Swallowing, Naruto lifted the flap where the person's ID would be. Sasuke Uchiha.

Shit. Now he had to go chasing after him, too.

Naruto sighed in resignation and tucked the wallet into his sash. He took a moment to stretch, and then he took off.

Lightning speed.

He quickly caught up to the hoard of girls, and just as quickly passed them. Soon, he was running side by side with Sasuke, who glanced at him, terrified, and ran faster.

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke, wait!"

Sasuke began taking random turns and twists to escape the girls chasing him. Girls got lost by the tens, and soon it was just Sasuke and Naruto running.

Sasuke was beginning to look haggard, and the next turn he took was a dead end. Trapped, gasping and heaving, Sasuke turned to Naruto, who smiled enigmatically.

"Well, that was certainly a good workout, wasn't it? It's about time you stopped, though."

Sasuke tensed and pressed back against the wall, ready to defend himself from rape if necessary. Naruto grinned at the look on the pale boy's face and held his hands up in front of him.

"Hey, man, relax, I'm not one of your rabid fangirls." Naruto giggled. "You're not my type."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in disbelief, but he stopped searching for possible escape routes. "Why were you chasing me?"

"Oh, right." Naruto reached into his sash and Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized his wallet. "You dropped this." The blonde held out the wallet and smiled.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before hesitantly taking back his wallet. "…Thank you."

Naruto grinned. "You're welcome." Dusting off his skirt, he turned to leave.

"Wait."

Naruto turned back towards Sasuke, his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"What's…" Sasuke blushed, furious at himself for being embarrassed. "What's your name?"

"Uhm," Naruto involuntarily flushed in response to Sasuke's bright red face. "It's…Naru."

"Naru…" Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile. "Thanks for…you know…not stalking me."

"Heh…no problem." Naruto grinned and waved as he walked out of the alleyway.

Sasuke watched the strange girl go until she turned the corner. Naru… Sasuke jerked forward. How could he have let the one sane girl get away?!

Sasuke ran to the end of the alley—

She was gone.

"DAMMIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Toying With Fate

Naruto shut the door to his apartment and pulled off his wig, setting it on top of the hook by the door. He ruffled his hair to get it back to it's normal spikiness. He headed straight to the bathroom and cleaned the make-up from his cheeks. He used the bathroom and then went to his bedroom and changed out of his girl clothes and into his boxers. Finally, he climbed into bed and fell straight to sleep.

His first dreamless sleep in years.

xXxXx

Sasuke walked quietly through the mansion, so as not to notify his parents—or worse, his brother—that he had returned home. He made his way up to the fourth floor and then turned to the right, where his room—more like a suite—was. He shut and locked the door, and then took a shower, putting his dirty clothes in the laundry shoot. Then he dried off, pulled on a pair of clean boxers, and went to sleep.

And he didn't think about that mysterious, beautiful girl either. Not once.

Really.

xXxXx

Naruto slammed his hand down on the alarm, silencing the annoying beeping. He groaned and dragged himself into the shower, letting the warm water wake him up.

Dressing quickly and inhaling a bowl of cereal, Naruto tried to push away thoughts of what he would do after school. Thinking about that didn't help him any with his concentration problems in school.

It's best not to think about the fun stuff until you're done with the dull stuff.

xXxXx

Sasuke pressed the off button on his alarm and sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. He got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He went over to the mirror and attempted to flatten the back of his hair. He failed, as usual, and walked out of his room to get breakfast.

Unfortunately, Itachi was sitting at the table when Sasuke got there. He sat down and began to eat, hoping to get all through the meal in a nice, stony silence.

So, of course, Itachi started chatting.

"Father is flying out for a business meeting in Tokyo. He'll be gone the next few weeks."

"Hn." This wasn't unusual—Sasuke's father was often gone on business.

"Mother is gone for the next week, too, for her gardener's convention."

"So?"

"So you'll be by yourself for a while, because I'm gonna be staying at Kisame's place until mother gets back."

"Hn." _Thanks for the image, brother._Sasuke stood, gathered his bowl, and left, setting his bowl in the sink on the way out.

What did he care if Itachi went to stay at his _boyfriend's _place while their parents were away?

And he wasn't the least bit jealous.

Really.

xXxXx

"Sasuke, you and Naruto are sparring partners for today."

"Yes, Guy-Sensei." Sasuke strode over to the beaming blonde. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on." Naruto was having a hard time not giggling at the memory of their previous meeting. He couldn't stop the grin from creeping across his face.

xXxXx

Sasuke smirked triumphantly at his beaten and bruised opponent and went into the locker room to shower and change. He had about ten minutes before the other students flooded into the room because he had defeated Naruto in record time.

He walked out the locker-room doors just as the other boys flooded past, Naruto straggling behind, limping slightly.

Pausing for a moment of concern, Sasuke wondered if perhaps he had been too harsh on the smaller boy. And then he shrugged, and made his way to the bench in front of the school to await his driver.

Five minutes later, all the other children burst through the gates as class was let out.

Ten minutes after that, Sasuke frowned. How dare his driver be _late_? He'd see that the man got a pay reduction for this…

He was distracted from his musings by a slender, tan girl with long blonde hair and vivid orange overalls walking through the front gates.

"Naru?!"

The girl jumped, spinning on her heel with her hand at her heart. "Oh, Sasuke…it's you. You scared the heck out of me!"

"Oh…Sorry." Sasuke stood, smiling, and walked over to stand in front of the captivating girl. Her T-shirt was the same vivid blue as her eyes, which were just as lovely as he remembered. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

--

Naruto was sure to dawdle in the showers until all the other boys were gone before starting to dress.

He had decided not to wait till he got home to put on his "Naru" persona. No one ever hung out by the locker room after school anyway, so why not?

Today he decided to go with some simple orange overalls and a blue T-shirt that he thought was especially feminine.

He spent extra time on his makeup, having a few bruises to cover up as well as his scars. He was so distracted while fighting Sasuke that he supposed he should count himself lucky that the raven-haired teen hadn't given him a black eye.

Adjusting his wig a bit, Naru ran a brush through it to get rid of a few stray knots and then smiled at his reflection, satisfied.

Taking his backpack and swinging it onto his back, Naruto started his way to the front gates.

"Naru?!"

Naruto jumped, spinning on his heel with his hand at his heart. "Oh, Sasuke—it's you." His breathing steadied. "You scared the heck out of me!"

"Oh…Sorry." Sasuke stood from where he sat on the stone bench, walking over to stand in front of Naruto. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"A walk?"

"Yes, in the park? Just to talk?"

"Hmm…" Well, he didn't really have anything better to do… "Alright."

"Great!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Just a Walk in the Park

Naruto fiddled nervously with the edge of his blue sleeve.

Sasuke was cheerfully strolling beside him, taking in all the different colors of the dying leaves.

He really wanted to go to an ice cream parlor or something where he could get some sweets, but how was he supposed to get rid of the bastard? He only _just_ beat him black and blue; how was he supposed to have a decent conversation with him at all?

But that wasn't very fair; Sasuke wasn't aware that he had just beat him up, after all. He thought he had beaten Naruto, not Naru.

"So, uh, Naru," Sasuke started, suddenly breaking the silence. "Uhm, tell me about yourself. What do you do?"

"Uhm," Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Should he tell him the truth? "Well, I practice martial arts." Why not?

"Wow, really?" Sasuke sounded genuinely surprised, which made Naru smirk slightly. "And you were really fast before…how good are you?"

"Pretty good. But there's this one guy who always beats me…"

"A guy?" Sasuke's hackles were instantly raised, and Naruto was almost flattered by how quickly he came to his defense. "Who is he? I'll kick his ass!"

Naru giggled. "I think you would have some trouble with that. Look, it doesn't even matter; it was during practice, we were both supposed to give it our all. I just lost. That's all."

Sasuke paused. "Well…did he give you bruises?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "He did?"

"It's not like they're that bad—"

"Where?"

"Uhm…my arms, wrist, back…face."

Sasuke turned toward him and pulled him to a stop. He slowly began investigating the areas Naruto had mentioned, watching his face for signs of pain. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for him to stop, wincing slightly whenever Sasuke brushed a bruise. Finally, Naruto felt cool fingers brush his face and his eyes shot open. He firmly pushed Sasuke back and took a step away.

"Don't mess up my make-up."

"Is that a scar?" Sasuke looked mildly horrified, and Naruto shook his head quickly.

"No, I don't have any scars!"

"But—"

"Look, I think maybe I should go, okay?" Naru turned to leave, but Sasuke caught his wrist.

"No, please don't go yet." Sasuke was instantly contrite. "I won't ask you about it, okay?"

"…Well…"Sasuke let go of her wrist, and they started walking together again.

"So what else do you do in your spare time, Naru?"

"Uhm…well, I practice gymnastics sometimes…I don't really do much…"

"Oh. Well, gymnastics is pretty cool. Difficult." Sasuke smiled slightly and Naruto couldn't help but smile back. He was trying so hard…

"Well, what about you? What do you do on your free time?"

"Well, I play piano and read. I do martial arts too, sometimes."

"Piano, eh?" Naruto smiled. "Are you any good?"

"I don't know." Sasuke smiled back. "Would you like to hear me play?"

* * *

_I can't believe I got Naru to come over to my house!_

Itachi must have already left, because the house was empty as Sasuke led Naru to the piano room.

"This is where I play," He said, watching her reaction carefully.

She seemed nothing more than curious, and Sasuke stamped down his disappointment. What had he expected? Awe? It was just a room with a piano!

Shaking off his ridiculous nervousness, Sasuke sat down on the piano bench.

Naru gave him a charmingly sweet smile and sat down next to him. "Well? What're you going to play?"

"Uhm…how about something I wrote?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Naruto had been skeptical, at first, not quite believing that Sasuke could be good at this when he was good at so many other things. When Sasuke had offered to play his song, Naruto's first thoughts were '_Something you wrote, huh? This oughta be good…_' But now…

Naruto watched, slack-jawed, as Sasuke played the most incredibly fast and beautiful music he had ever heard. The sound of it echoed throughout the enormous, empty mansion, filling Naruto with the most indescribable feeling.

When Sasuke finally stopped, Naruto realized that tears were running down his cheeks, completely ruining his make-up.

Sasuke's eyes widened in typical guy-sees-girl-crying horror and Naruto tried to turn away, embarrassed. "Oh my god, are you crying?"

"I'm fine," Naruto sniffed and wiped the tears from his cheeks, hoping the make-up wouldn't smear too badly. "Really, I'm all right, it's just…that was so beautiful…"

Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away. "…oh…well…"

"Did you really write that yourself?"

"Uhm, yeah, I did." Sasuke smiled hesitantly. "If you really liked it that much…I could give you a CD of it…"

"You have it on a CD?" _Holy shit, either he's a closet famous-musician-person or he really is the filthiest of filthy rich!_

"Yeah, we have a recording studio downstairs…" _Filthy stinking rich it is._

"That is so cool! Have you ever thought of putting together a band?" _With that kind of talent, it'd be an instant hit!_

"Uhm, a band? Well…no…" Sasuke looked down at the piano keys, brushing over them thoughtfully.

"Well, you really should. It'd be totally awesome!" Naruto clenched his fist excitedly.

"Really? You think so?" Sasuke bit his lip, still lost in thought. "I never really considered…I mean…who else would be in it?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Oh, I know people. Leave the recruiting to me. Give me a week and I'll give you a band." _Oh, the fun. _The very prospect of using feminine wiles to gain members for a band thrilled Naru.

Sasuke blinked slowly, looking a little lost.

Naruto twisted a lock of his fake blonde hair and smiled winningly, earning a deep blush from the pale boy. "I have to go now, but I'll come over on Friday with some possible band members, okay?"

Sasuke could only nod as Naruto stood and could only watch as he bounced out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Meeting the Band

A quiet boy with a shock of red hair sat underneath an old oak tree. He stared up at the sky with something like contemplation, and yet at the same time seemed to gaze right through it, to the universe beyond.

The boy didn't notice the girl until she stood over him, blocking his view.

"Hello!" The blonde girl beamed, her bright blue eyes sparkling with an emotion the boy couldn't place. "You're Gaara, right?"

Gaara eyed the girl's outlandishly bright orange sweater and watched quick tanned hands brush smooth the blue dress. He raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Yes?"

"Wonderful!" She smiled, and a cloud blew away from in front of the sun, suddenly giving her a halo effect straight out of the movies. "I hear you can play bass pretty well."

Gaara blinked slowly and looked up at her with big green eyes, "Yes?"

"You wanna join a band?"

Gaara frowned. "No."

"No?" The girl frowned back and crouched in front of him in an entirely unladylike way. "Why not? It'll be a band of only the best—just one CD and you'll be set for life!"

Gaara shook his head slowly. "I'm already set for life."

"It'll be fun then; exciting!"

"It's not really my thing."

"Won't you at least try it out?"

Gaara paused at the slightly desperate tone, remembering that only that morning his elder sister had complained about how he never went out with friends or picked up any hobbies. "…Alright."

"Great!" The bright smile was back again and Gaara averted his eyes so as not to be blinded. "Then I'll meet you by the front gate after school. Friday!" And then she bounded off, leaving Gaara once again alone beneath the tree.

* * *

Neji slowly ran his fingers down the neck of his prized electric guitar, imagining the intense and mind-blowing notes he could pull from it just by moving his hands against it in just the right way.

He sat alone on the park bench at the far side of the park, a place usually avoided by the general populace.

But not today.

Today, some blonde chick decided that she wanted to sit next to him.

Plopping down on the park bench, she adjusted her orange sweater over the cerulean dress and smiled brightly at Neji.

"Hello. Neji, right? I hear you can really play guitar."

Neji frowned. "Yeah. And?"

"And I need a guitarist. What do you say?"

Neji paused and looked the girl up and down. Her clothes were neat and her hair was braided, but her nails were bare, and if she wore any make-up, he couldn't see it. She was probably serious. "For a band, huh?"

"Yeah. You in?"

"Sure, why not." Nothing better to do.

"Great!" She blinded him with another smile. "Be at the school's front gate on Friday."

And then she was gone, leaving Neji to once again play at the surface of his most prized possession.

* * *

A football whistled through the air and crashed with a resounding thump against Kiba's skull. He howled.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!" He whirled around and was shocked to find a blonde girl in orange coveralls grinning at him triumphantly.

"Hey, mutt." She grinned wider and Kiba felt his lips automatically turn up in response. "I heard you got kicked out of your band for fighting with the singer. Not too smart…"

Kiba frowned. "None of your business."

"Actually," The girl started to walk towards him. "I was wondering if you could join my band. We need a drummer, you know…"

"A new band?" Kiba grinned widely. "Count me in!"

"Great! Meet me and the others tomorrow after school at the front gate. See you later!" The odd girl turned on her heel and ran off, leaving Kiba staring curiously after her.

"Who was that?"

* * *

Sasuke stood in the frame of the open front door, staring at the group Naru had brought to his home.

Near the back was a boy with shocking red hair and green eyes, who stood and stared without expression back at Sasuke. Next to him was a boy with long, dark brown hair and eyes so light a blue they looked almost white. In front of them was a grinning boy with untamable bark-colored hair and messy clothes.

And standing before all of them was Naru, in a long orange dress and blue sweater. Her hair was down today.

"I told ya I'd bring you a band." She smiled her most convincing smile and Sasuke felt himself melting a bit inside. "These boys here are the best in town. All we have to do now is test out your individual styles, and find a singer. Sasuke, if you'd lead the way to the recording room?"

Helpless to resist those expectant blue eyes, Sasuke led the hodgepodge group one story down and through the left wing. At the very end of the hall was the recording station, which had every kind of instrument imaginable up against one wall.

Shutting the door behind them, Sasuke gestured at the white wall that held the instruments. "Pick out your weapon and prepare to duel." The other four only gave him odd looks and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just take down the instrument you play and get ready to show off."

Naru smiled at him as the others immediately went to pull down their instruments. Seeing that, Sasuke smiled back, and Naru's ears unexpectedly turned bright pink. Turning away suddenly, she faced the other boys.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Neji raised his hand slightly and plugged the guitar into the amp with the other. "I wrote this."

Standing up straight, Neji immediately began playing, and Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped in astonishment at the fast and complicated music.

Gaara plugged in to an amp of his own and started an accompaniment, following Neji's lead flawlessly.

Following Gaara's example, Kiba suddenly jumped in, matching the rhythm of the other two.

It was stunning.

* * *

Naruto smiled at the look on Sasuke's face as he stared in mild horror at the oddest boys (but the most talented around) Naru could find. He looked as if he had swallowed his tongue, and Naruto had to break the slightly awkward silence.

"I told ya I'd bring you a band." Naruto widened his grin to the kind Sasuke seemed to be unable to resist and the pale boy visibly melted, completely accepting everything Naruto said as truth. "These boys here are the best in town. All we have to do now is test out your individual styles, and find a singer." _Then we can start putting together songs…_ "Sasuke, if you'd lead the way to the recording room?"

Expectantly pliant to Naru's wishes, Sasuke led them down some stairs and through a long hallway. Naruto refused to gawk and stare at the finery he was surrounded with, instead watching Sasuke's back as he lead them through the halls. Neji and Gaara seemed unimpressed by Sasuke's home, but Kiba was acting as flabbergasted as Naruto felt—an act which intensified when they entered the recording room and spied all the instruments on the wall.

Naruto had no idea what the majority of them were.

Sasuke gestured to the instruments, shutting the door behind them. "Pick out your weapon and prepare to duel." Naruto stared at him and Sasuke heaved a grieved sigh. "Just take down the instrument you play and get ready to show off.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's frustration, and Sasuke, seeing the smile, smiled back. Naruto felt his face and ears grow hot as he saw just what made Sasuke so popular with the girls.

A little freaked out by his own thoughts, Naruto turned to the other boys. Neji had a guitar around his neck and Gaara held the bass, but Kiba was still setting up the drum set.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Neji's left hand rose slowly.

Naruto smiled as Neji began performing, completely up to par, and smiled again as Gaara did the same, accompanying Neji on a piece. When Kiba finally finished setting up the drums, he joined in too, and Naru could tell by the look on Sasuke's face that he was completely and utterly blown away.

"Looks like we have a band." Naruto gave a small grin as the music began to die down.


End file.
